Ferrari F50 GT
}} }} The 1996 Ferrari F50 GT is a pre-tuned supercar by Ferrari featured in every Xbox 360 Forza title except Forza Horizon 2. In Forza Motorsport 2, the F50 GT was featured in the March Car Pack. It also appears in the Mountain Dew Car Pack for Forza Horizon 3 and as standard in all subsequent titles. Synopsis Succeeding the Ferrari F40 Competizione/LM, which is based on the F50 predecessor Ferrari F40, the Ferrari F50 GT is a track car based on the Ferrari F50. Intended for use in the BPR Global GT Series to compete with other series rivals like the McLaren F1 GTR, the F50 GT was co-developed with Dallara and Michelotto. During testing on Ferrari's test track, the F50 GT was found to be faster than the Ferrari F333 SP prototype race car. After the end of the BPR Global GT Series, Ferrari decided to cancel the F50 GT1 project after being unhappy with homologation specials like the Porsche 911 GT1 Strassenversion being allowed in the FIA World Championship.Introduction: [https://web.archive.org/web/20090214221418/http://ferraris-online.com/Articles/SCM_0003.html Ferraris Online - F50 GT, A Very Exclusive Club] The F50 GT features a fixed hardtop roof, large rear wing, new front splitter, and many other adjustments. The 4.7L naturally aspirated V12, developed from the F50 and codenamed Tipo F130A, was altered to produce at 10,500 rpm and at 8,000 rpm. The V12 has a redline of 11,000 rpm and a fuel cutoff threshold of 11,500 rpm. The F50 GT weighs and has a resulting power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. It uses a six-speed sequential manual transmission with nearly instantaneous gear shifts and is rear-wheel drive. Only 3 units of the F50 GT were built. Performance The F50 GT is capable of 0 to in 2.9 seconds, 0 to in 6.7 seconds, and a top speed of , which is downgraded in each Forza appearance. In the Xbox 360 Forza games, the F50 GT is restricted to , while the Xbox One/Windows 10 PC Forza games' renditions of the car are capable of . The Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the F50 GT is faster to , hitting that in 5.1 seconds. The Ferrari F50 GT is among one of the fastest non-racing Ferraris in the series, with handling and braking as its performance paramounts. When turning, it generates very high lateral G figures, all thanks to its revised front splitter and rear wing, along with its low weight stat of , which allows it to corner very sharply. The F50 GT has very efficient braking, outclassing most modern hypercars. In terms of acceleration, the F50 GT can keep up with most modern cars as it is capable of reaching in 6.7 seconds, but as with most rear-wheel drive cars, mild to moderate wheelspin is experienced during full throttle. With a top speed as high as , the F50 GT is also competitive on most high-speed tracks. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The Racing V12 engine swap in Forza Horizon 4 is the engine from the F50 GT. *With a cornering force of 1.534 lateral Gs, the F50 GT has the sharpest handling of any car in Forza Horizon. Gallery FM3 Ferrari F50 GT.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4 Ferrari F50 GT.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM7 Ferrari F50 GT Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Ferrari F50 GT Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Ferrari F50 GT.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH3 Ferrari F50 GT Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ferrari F50 GT Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ferrari F50 GT Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Ferrari F50 GT Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Ferrari F50 GT Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' References